


First Day as a couple

by Brambles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Idiots in Love, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: Kagakuro's first day as a couple.





	First Day as a couple

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my tumblr account. Edited.

Prompt: During winter person B didn’t bring their jacket and their nose was turning pink. Person A saw them and handed them their jacket, which person B put on even though it was oversized on them. 

  
  


“Where the hell is he?”, Kagami swore.  
And only a few seconds later he felt something on his back.  
“Kagami-kun”

“Waaah!!”

Kagami shrieked and turned around only to see Kuroko. 

“D-Don’t scare me like that! Just appear like a normal person!”

“I did”

“No”

“Of course, I am just an ordinary human being. How could I not appear like a normal person? I haven’t got any supernatural power… beside misdirection”

“You…!”

But before he could say anything. Kuroko sneezed. And his nose was turning pink. 

That looked really cute and adorable but before he could stare some longer on Kuroko he sneezed again. Kuroko rubbed his nose. 

And now Kagami saw that his shadow did in fact not wear any jacket. And it was winter! It was so cold it was a miracle that it had not already began to snow.

“Oy why do you have no jacket on?”

Kuroko looked up towards Kagami.

“Well I was in hurry and I did not want to come late to our first day. So while running out the house I forgot to put on my jacket.”

That’s right! Today was their first day as a couple.

“Baka. You should have put one on. Your health is more important than being late.”

“Kagami-kun does say some embarrassing things”

“S-Shut up”

“…” 

“Here”

“Hmm?”

“Put my jacket on.”

“But Kagami-kun what about-”

“You know idiots don’t catch a cold.”

Kuroko put on Kagami’s jacket and well it was way too big on him. It reached until nearly his knees and Kagami’s shoulders were also broader than his and he did not even see his handy because the sleeves were too long. But Kuroko did not care, he smiled and inhaled Kagami’s scent which clung onto the jacket.

Kagami looked towards Kuroko and he had to admit that his jacket looked quite cute on him. And after he saw the smile on Kuroko’s lips he could not prevent the blush that was spreading his cheeks. 

He took Kuroko's hand in his.

“Let’s go. Or we will be too late for the movie”


End file.
